Plastic Birthday
by Saki20
Summary: Gorillaz celebrate 2D's 33rd birthday with a day on the beach, zombie films, and a surprise party. Contains OCs, ONESHOT.


**It's 2D's 33rd birthday and I decided to write a oneshot about it.**

**Gorillaz belong to Damon and Jamie**

** Araiya belongs to me and Taiya belongs to my best friend Tiffany whom I have permission to use her OC in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Plastic Birthday<strong>

2D slowly opened his eyes and and let them focus on the face of his girlfriend who was still sleeping. Today was his birthday and he was excited. 2D yawned, and fully woke up, lifted the royal purple sheet off his legs and sat up. He got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror. The bluenette smiled his famous gaped-tooth smile and turned the water on to splash his face with some cold water.

"Happy Birthday Stu."

2D looked out the corner of his eye at Taiya who was standing in the doorway smiling. "Fanks luv."

"You're welcome." Taiya fully walked into the bathroom and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's waist and looked up at him. "It's still early and the others are still sleeping. I can give you one of your birthday presents if you want." She smiled coyly at him.

"Oh really? And wot would tha' be luv?" 2D knew, but he just wanted to play with her.

Taiya turned let go an sexily sauntered back into her bedroom taking off her robe in the process revealing the short satin black and purple lace trimmed gown she was wearing.

"Yew are a tease. Y'know tha' girl?" 2D followed her back into the bedroom losing the boxers he was wearing on his way.

"I know."

An hour later the two lovers showered and took the lift up to the kitchen. When they arrived, they saw their friends and fellow band mates sitting at the kitchen table. The sun was shining through the big bay windows and the ocean was sparkling like a big sapphire. Russel was at the stove flipping over some bacon and sausage, and keeping an eye on the waffle maker that was currently cooking some batter.

"Happy birthday D." The large man looked over his shoulder smiling.

"Happy birthday D-sama." Noodle was sitting at one end of the table. She got up from her seat and walked over to 2D and hugged him.

"Thanks Noods." He hugged her back. He sat down across from Araiya who was also smiling at him.

"Happy Birthday D." She too got up and hugged him around his shoulders and lightly ruffled his azure hair.

"Fanks lil' love." 2D smiled at her showing his gap.

"Happy birthday faceache." Murdoc who was reading a newspaper looked at his singer. A slight smirk played on his lips.

2D smiled back. Russel finished cooking and sat everything on the table in serving plates. Everyone filled their plates and began to eat. 2D didn't know that the others had planned a surprise birthday party for him at the Tiki Bar on the west side of the island.

"So 2D, what do you wanna do today? It's your day and I'll do anything you want." Araiya smiled before putting a bit of syrup covered waffle in her mouth.

"Same here man." Russel replied in between chews.

"Hai, I'm up for what you have planned D-sama."

"As well as I honey." Taiya kissed 2D on his cheek.

Murdoc just grunted. "Yeah, whatever."

2D looked at all his friends and smiled. He really didn't have a specific plan but he quickly thought something up. "I wos thinkin' that we can go to the cove and spend some time there and then come inside and watch some zombie films."

Everyone agreed and after breakfast they went to their rooms and changed into their swimwear. Noodle was wearing a Rising Sun print bikini, Taiya a sliver and green bikini, and Araiya a Blue Gingham bikini. Russ and 2D wore their different colored Hawaiian print swim trunks and black sandals while Murdoc wore a pair of short red swim trunks and his pink sandals. His sunglasses on top of his head. They all met at the entrance and walked to the cove. Once there, they all laid out their towels and went into the water all except for Murdoc who lounged back in a sun chair and tanned while taking sips from the bottle of rum he had bought along. After an hour of playing in the water, the girls of Point Nemo tried to get Murdoc to come into the ocean.

"Sorry girls, I don't play." Murdoc looked at them over the top of his sunglasses.

"Oh c'mon baby. For me?" Araiya pleaded to her hazel eyed boyfriend.

"No."

"Mādokku-sama shite kudasai? Mizu ga kimochiii." Noodle smiled a bit and leaned forward.

"Noods, speaking Japanese to me isn't goin' to convince me." Murdoc shifted slightly in his seat.

"It's for Stu Murdoc. It's his birthday and he wants you to come into the water."

"Just because it's his birthday bunnyache doesn't mean I have to bow to his every whim."

Taiya frowned and the women began to walk away, but they had a backup plan. Araiya pretended to "accidentally" step into a small groove in the sand and fall down. She sat up holding her ankle which made Murdoc get up out of his seat rush over to her.

"Babe, you okay?" The bassist knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I think so. I didn't see that small groove in the sand over there." Araiya nodded to the spot where she passed.

Murdoc had his back turned so he didn't see Russ sneaking up behind him. The big man grabbed him, pinning his arms to his side and carried him all the way to the water with Murdoc struggling in his grip.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU FAT ASS!" Murdoc struggled even more but Russel only tightened his grip. 2D was laughing his head off as he watched the two men enter the water. Russ swung Murdoc around a few times and let go which sent the angry green man into the blue water.

"ARRGH!" Murdoc landed into the ocean and a nice sized wave crashed into him. Murdoc sputtered and stood up. His wet bangs covering his eyes. He looked at the five people who were laughing, and his eyes landed on the one who was laughing the hardest which was 2D. He stomped his way towards the singer and when he was inches away, he pushed 2D into an incoming wave then he began to laugh. For a few more hours, Gorillaz played in the ocean then went back inside, changed, and watched zombie movies until it was time to get ready for 2D's surprise party. After the last movie, Noodle, Araiya, Murdoc, and Russel disappeared into their rooms to change while Taiya and 2D put the theater chairs back into their place. The sun was setting and the couple went to change.

"How about we go down to the Tiki Bar? You can play piano." Taiya asked as she was putting on a shirt.

"Sure." 2D was also putting on a shirt. After dressing they went down to the entrance and walked hand in hand to the bar. Before reaching it, Taiya told the singer to close his eyes.

"Why do yew want me ta close my eyes?"

"Cause there's something I want you to see and I don't want you to see it before we get there."

"Oh, okay." 2D closed his eyes and let his girlfriend lead the rest of the way.

The tiki bar was lit up and decorated in party attire. The others were waiting, and Taiya led 2D to the middle of the area.

"Okay open your eyes."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Fistfuls of multicolored confetti was thrown at him.

2D jumped at the sudden outburst then looked around and saw the banner that said 'Happy Birthday 2D' hanging over the bar. He gave a wide smile and ran towards his friends. "Fanks you guys!"

Noodle sang Happy Birthday in Japanese and then they all sang it in English and Araiya played the piano while singing both. His birthday cake was a triple layer marble cake with chocolate icing that said 'Happy 33rd Birthday' in red icing. For presents, 2D received the first season of 'The Walking Dead' from Araiya who received a hug from the 6'2'' man, a new melodica from Taiya, a waterproof watch from Noodle, a copy of The Zombie Survival Guide: Complete Protection from the Living Dead from Murdoc, and Dead Rising 2 from Russel.

"Yew all are the best friends anyone could have." 2D beamed at all of them.

"Time for a picture." Russ took out his camera and set it on the timer and everyone stood in front of it. Ten seconds later the flash went off and the picture was taken.

"Well, let's really get this party started!" Taiya said excitedly. Everybody agreed and the music was turned up and the band partied the night away with 2D leading the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday 2D and don't let Murdoc ruin it for ya.<strong>


End file.
